They're Chickens: AAMRN Brock the matchmaker!
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Brock gets Ash and Misty together....more to come Note: This will not be a long story! AAMRN AshMisty AAML


They're Chickens!!! 

__

by Totodile

(angela75nov@yahoo.com)

Summary: Brock takes it upon himself to fix up Ash and Misty.

__

Brock's POV

I hate it when they do this. It always the same thing arguing over everything. From who got us lost to who started the fight in the first place. I'm the one who always has to break it up to because it's just the 3 of us traveling together. I need to figure out a really good plan to get these 2 together. It's obvious they like each other but they are trying to hide it. I may be girl crazy but I'm not blind! I just look blind. They are still yelling and screaming right in each others faces. Maybe I should give Ash a push into Misty? It's tempting to do but with the luck I have it won't work. But still maybe I should give it a try. So I pretend to slip on something and pretend to accidentally bump into Ash, he falls into her and she catches him.

Misty: What just happened? (She didn't bother to let go of Ash yet.)

I looked down and saw a rock when I had pretended to fall. 

Brock: I must've slipped on that rock.

Ash: Misty you can let go of me now.

She starts blushing and lets go of Ash.

Misty: Sorry, I forgot you were there.

Brock: Do you touch him that much?

I asked her. Oh no that was a mistake, no not the mallet. See you later, Its getting dark.

It's the next day and we are traveling along again. They are (surprise, surprise) once again fighting. I wish they would just shut up. Its getting so bad instead of dreaming of Nurse Joy. I dreamed about some peace and quiet since I can't get any in the real world, that is a REAL problem for me. 

Ash: DID NOT!

Misty: YES YOU DID, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: I DID NOT!

Misty: DID TOO!

Ash: DID NOT!

Misty: DID TOO!

Brock: AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shut up! Shut up!

They didn't even hear me they are so busy fighting with each other. I run ahead to the Pokemon Center because it is now only a few blocks according to the map. I run in and......OH NURSE JOY....

Brock: Can I get 2 rooms please and a date with you?

Nurse Joy: You can have the rooms but sorry no date, ugh.

I took the key I was depressed shot down again. You think I'd be used to it by now but I'm not. I need to get my mind off my depression for now. I think of the dilemma at hand. There has got to be a way to stop all this fighting and bickering. I need to make a plan I get a list out of my backpack and start brainstorming lets see:

****

Plan A: I know we have 2 rooms here there has got to be a way to lock then up together. I wonder? How could I accomplish this? 

Plan B: Somehow damage one of there sleeping bags so they have to share one.

Plan C: Use my radio and play a tape with romantic songs on it and go for a really long walk and leave them alone.

Plan D: If these don't work, make a new list.

**Meanwhile (Normal POV)

Misty: You never .......what a minute, what happened? Where's Brock?

Ash: You think he went ahead without us?

Misty: Looks that way, come on let's go.

Ash: Misty wait for me.

**Pokemon Center

Misty: Nurse Joy, did you just get hit on by a guy with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair?

Nurse You: Yes, why?

Misty: Do you know where he is?

Nurse Joy: No but he did ask for 2 rooms, I gave him the keys to rooms 34 and 35. You could go knock on the door of those rooms.

Misty/Ash: Thanks Nurse Joy.

Ash: Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Oh course.

**Room Brock is in 

Misty/Ash: What happened? Why did you leave?

Brock: Do you really have to ask, guys? It's because I was trying to stop your fighting to no avail and it wasn't working. You guys were so wrapped up in fighting, and look it took you 2 hours to notice I was gone.

Ash: It wasn't that long, there's no way I could be that close to Misty that long!

Misty: And why is that Ash Ketchum?

Brock: No, Not again! Look Ash, look at my receipt from Nurse Joy and look at the clock on the wall.

Ash: Ok, Ok so your right!!!!

Brock: So you 2 must like each other if you are arguing that long. All the other times I stop you. So you don't get the chance.

Ash/Misty: You must be CRAZY!

Brock: Oh my god, I'm right!! You guys are blushing!!!

Ash and Misty look at each other and sure enough they are both blushing! 

Misty: Uh, I think that we are sunburned from standing outside fighting for so long.

Brock: Whatever.

He knew they were just making excuses. 

Brock's POV

They want to get together deep in their hearts, I just know it. 

Brock: Let's go eat.

I left the table early after I ate so I could get back to the rooms I rigged the door and the room I was sharing with Ash, so that you cannot open it from the inside. Then I left it open. I heard them coming down the hall. Time to put plan A to work for me. Misty didn't come in, so I made an excuse for Misty to come in our room. She walked over and I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. I went to 'her room' where I had traded all our stuff around so that they could have their own stuff. That room had a bathroom but I rigged the window, so they can't get out that way either.

Ash/Misty POVs

Misty: What? BROCK!! HEY the door won't budge!!

Ash: What? Let me try.

He pulled on the door.

Ash: What is going on? He was being weird. .......Hey where is his stuff?

They looked around the room and then Misty noticed her stuff.

Misty: Maybe he wanted the other room cause there is my backpack.

Ash: Then why did he lock the door?

Misty: He's up to something.

Ash: Yeah but what could this possibly do?

Misty: I dunno, I dunno.

Ash: Hey look at the shelf, he left some food. I think we may be in here for a while.

Great stuck with her. Great stuck with him. They each thought.

Ash: Well let's make the best of it.

Misty: Ok, but I need a shower so I'm going into the bathroom for a while.

Ash: Ok.

Misty: You're being nice to me, thanks Ash.

Ash: Sure.

Misty took a shower and got dressed for bed in her PJs. He noticed, he just didn't show it. Her hair was down. Then Ash went to take his shower and he came out in his boxers and a shirt. She looked at him.

Misty: I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep.

She crawled into the top bunk. He looked at her legs while she climbed. 

Ash: Nice.

Misty: Huh, what did you say Ash?

Ash: I said he left rice.

Misty: Ok, goodnight Ash.

Ash: Goodnight.

Ash was just being nice because he was confined with her and he didn't want her to kill him with her mallet. There was no place for him to run to, if she got it out. What Ash didn't know is that Brock has the mallet and he's disposing of it cause he doesn't wanna die when Misty gets out.

**The next morning

The door still won't budge and Ash gets an idea. 

Ash: Hey Misty, wake up, I have an idea.

Misty: What Ash?

Ash: The bathroom window! We could send a Pokemon out the window and around to open the door!

Misty: Ash, Nurse Joy has all our Pokemon.

Ash(sweatdropped): Oh ya I forgot.

Misty: I'm gonna kill Brock! Maybe I can break the door down with my mallet.

She looks in her secret mallet hiding place.

Misty: WHAT!! My mallet is gone.

Ash: Good.

Misty: I could of knocked the door down with it!

Ash: Oh, well at least you can't hurt me!

Misty: I still have my fist, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: calm down, I didn't touch your precious mallet.

Misty: Brock is gonna DIE when I get outta here.

Misty begins to bang on the door and yell.

Misty: BROCK SLATE YOU BETTER GET US OUT OF HERE OR YOU ARE GONNA FELL THE WRATH OF MY MALLET AND IF I CAN'T FIND MY MALLET I CAN SURE BUY ANOTHER ONE!! YOU ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!! YOU'RE GONNA CRY OUT FOR YOUR MOMMY!! JUST LIKE ASH ALWAYS DOES!!

Ash: Hey, I do not.

Misty: Face it Ash, you are a Mama's boy.

Ash: Shut up Misty! She's all I have! My dad is dead! Are you happy now!

Ash began to sob and jumped on his bed crying his sweet brown eyes out. Misty felt like a real jerk. She went over to him and pulled him into her arms.

Misty: Oh Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, sweetie. I....I'm so sorry.

She held him like that till he finally calmed down.

Ash: It's ok, Mist. You didn't know. Mist, how come you called me sweetie?

Misty: Uhhhh...I slipped that's what my mom calls me, sorry.

Ash: Where is your mom and dad? You never mentioned either of them before.

Misty: Well they were killed when I was 8 years old. They were coming home from a New Year's Eve party and were hit by a drunk driver.

Misty began to cry into Ash's shoulder.

Ash: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

Misty: It's ok. It's good to finally talk about it. Lord knows I can't talk to my sisters about anything.

Ash: Well you can always talk to me Misty.

Misty: Thanks Ash.

They heard the door moving suddenly and it was Nurse Joy. She let them out of the room.

Nurse Joy: I'll have to get this door fixed. I'm sorry I had no idea that it was broken. I will give you a new room if you need to stay another night.

Ash: We don't we will be on own way actually today. Thanks.

Misty: Where are we headed Ash?

Ash: To the next badge of course in Blackthorn City.

Misty: All you ever think about is Pokemon and badges!

Brock's POV

And so here goes more fighting! Plan A is a complete and utter failure. It is time for Plan B! 

Brock: Guys let's stop here for lunch.

Ash: Great! Lunch!

Misty: All you ever think about is Pokemon and Food!

Ash: Do not!

Misty: Do too!

Brock: Oh brother!

Ash: Do not!

Misty: Do too!

Ash: Do not!

Misty: Do too!

Ash: Do not!

Misty: Do too!

Brock: SHUT UP! Ash could you go get some firewood? Misty, could you please find some water?

Ash/Misty: Sure Brock!

While they were gone, Brock shredded Misty's sleeping bag into 47 million pieces.

Misty: What? Hey Brock! What happened to my sleeping bag? How did it get out of my bag? Why it in 47 million pieces?

Ash: Uh. What happened to your sleeping bag, Misty?

Brock: There was an Ursuring! It grabbed your backpack and I grabbed it back but it got your Sleeping Bag and started tearing it. I was scared so I ran.

Misty: How come we didn't hear you scream or something.

Brock(sweatdropped): I dunno, cause I was.

Misty: Whatever! Now where am I gonna sleep?

Brock: Not with me!

Misty: Ugh, in your dreams!

Ash: I'll share with you Mist.

Misty: Thanks Ash, at least one of you is a gentleman.

To be cont.....

a/n sorry about script form but I started this a while ago and I don't feel like rewriting it.


End file.
